One Direction Imagine
by PleaseMarryMeHarryStyles
Summary: Basically you, the reader, and character will run into Niall and the Potatows in the most unexpected way, which, let's face it, will never happen even in our wildest dreams. But that's what FanFic is all about. Anyways, you become friends. Stuff happens, ugh, I hate stuff and eventually your torn between staying with your boyfriend of 3 years, or dating one of the boys. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You're sitting in your small apartment in your small town cuddling your cat just watching television. You're about to get up to get some ice cream when there's a knock at the door. It's the middle of the night, who in the world could that possibly be? As you walk to the door you grab the baseball bat your brother leaves in the hallway, you can never be too safe, what if it's a burgaler? You get closer and you hear boys giggling. You let out a sigh of relief, it's probably the moron boys from school playing a joke. You ease your tension and sleepily open the door. Lo and behold, you can't believe your eyes! Is this real, or are you sleeping?! It's the boys from one direction! Harry and Louis are joking around and Liam tells them to be quiet. Zayn whispers 'Excuse me miss, but we just landed in this area, and we're new to it, mind telling us where the nearest hotel is?' Niall asks you if you were about to play baseball with that bat. You slam the door. Wait, that was rude, why did you do that? 'This must be a dream' you think to yourself. You open the door back up because dream or not, you don't want to miss this.

* * *

You stutter something about coming in. You think they understood you, considering they walked in. They all stand there akwardly. Oh! Right! Directions to the nearest hotel. ''Well there is a Holiday Inn right down the-'' Harry walks over, "Why havn't you screamed yet?'' You both let out a giggle. Playing it cool was the one thing you loved about yourself, even when you're freaking out inside you can still somewhat keep calm. "I'm sure that gets awfully annoying after awhile, girls screaming while your trying to have a convorsation." You admit. They all nod and agree in unison. 'Eh yeah it does!' 'mhm' 'Got that right'.

Haha.. you giggle because, well, you're not sure what else to do. "You guys can have a seat ya know! I mean, if you don't have to go right away."  
Harry turns back to the boys "Say, we got time for a little stay don't we?"  
"Yeah sure!" "I don't see why not." "Nothing going on tomorrow really." "Uhh..sure!"

You suddenly think of your boyfriend Charlie of 3 years. You hope this isn't breaking any of those 'rules' you guys unconsciencly decided on. haha! Fat chance of that happening. You guys are inseperable!

You show them to the living room. It's quite small, and you hope they don't mind. "So, what brings you guys to this part of the States? Nothing ever happens here." "Well you see, our pilot got us lost and well, I'm not really sure what happened, but who cares, we're here now!" Niall explains "Are you guys hungry, I don't have any Nando's, sorry Niall, but we I can fix you guys something, I'm sure you're starving!" You get up and go to the kitchen anyways, without their reply. You fix some ramen noodles for the boys, the only thing you can make. You curse yourself out in your head for not taking Home Ec last year.  
"Here you go guys, I know it's not much, but it's all I can manage." You give them their bowls with a warming smile on your face giggling about your bad cooking skills.  
You start to fix a bowl for yourself and walk back into the living room to find the boys havn't even started their soup. You start freaking out in your mind, did you do something wrong, maybe they don't like noodles, perhaps you put too much seasoning in it. Or maybe their just not hungry.  
"Don't you guys like noodles? I hope I didn't mess them up! Here, I'll make you another bowl-"  
"hahah, no, no, we're just waiting on you is all." Niall replies with his dreamy smile. You smile a heartwarming smile, still feeling like your dreaming.  
You finally have your bowl and sit down. They all start digging in. You giggle. "What's so funny?" Harry asks "hahaha..everything! I still havn't figured out if I'm dreaming or not." "I swear if I wake up and find out it was all my imagination, I think I'm gonna havta cut back on 1D stuff.." you mumble to yourself.  
Louis jokingly asks if you want him to pinch you to see if you're dreaming. You guys joke around and talk while everybody's eating. There's never a dull moment. They're so real. It's like everything you seen on youtube video's about them is true. They are so silly. Their not fake like most other celebrities, that's what made you fall in love with them.  
Liam asks if your parents are going to mind this at all. You tell them they probably won't even know, they both work 3rd shift. At that moment your brother walks in...and screams.  
You go running after him. Talk to him and bring him out to meet the boys. (Wait, where is the body gaurd?) Anyways...  
"Sissy, why did your posters come to life!?" ..haha "These are just my friends from school Kaden, they're over to work on a project." He's too young to understand who they REALLY are..  
"In the middle of the night?"  
"Here, have some noodles Kade" And you give him the rest of your noodles. That should shut him up for a little bit-that boy will never turn down ramen noodles.

"Isn't your guys' manager or something going to worry? I mean what if somebody finds out you're here? I bet the paparazzi is right outside the window..."  
"Don't worry about it mate." Zayn tells you.  
And you just brush it off as well. After all, what's to complain?  
The boys start to ask you things and get to know you; Who you idolize, what you're going to do after high school, You're passtimes, and a lot more. You all are really hitting it off, and talking like you've been friends for years! Their such sweet boys. You eventually get onto the subject of video games and then to Call of Duty. The boys are blown away that a girl like you plays those kind of games. You challenge them to a match. One match turns into 6 and six into 14...

* * *

...You feel warmth on your face. Everything is dark. You hear Kaden's video games in the distance. The familiar feeling of waking up and then BAM you're awake. You sit up and stretch...All of a sudden clips of memmories flood your mind. You're smiling at such a warm feeling it's giving you. Ramen noodles...guitar hero...british accents...One Direction...ONE DIRECTION?! Gahhh! You start facepalming yourself. "I knew it was a dang dream!" Why did you think it was real? "Gosh I'm such a dummy sometimes...!"

You glance over to your alarm clock to find it's 7 in the morning. Dad will be home any minute...Wait, you do a double take. What is that? There's a piece of paper on your nightstand. Kaden needs to stop leaving junk in my room...You go to pick it up and throw it away. But it has writting on it. Maybe it's one of the notes you and Jackie pass during class. You begin to read it.  
"Hello, We would just like to thank you for your hospitality! We had a marvalous time last night. We really enjoyed getting to know you, you're such a precious gal. Sincerely & lots of love, ~The Boys" *Insert Loudest Fangirl Scream EVER here*

Okay then, that was NOT from Jackie! That means, the boys were really here! You suddenly run out to the living room. Wait, the bowls are gone...there in the cupboards. Awhh, the boys must have washed them! Now that you think about it, you don't remember walking to your bed...

You hear the sound of the door unlocking. You freak; it's your dad. What if you're parents find out? Wait, of course you should just tell them! ...Nahh..they won't believe you.

* * *

Months pass, summer is over, back to school. No word of the boys. You start to blame yourself for being so vulnerable. You were starting to dislike the band before they came anyways...typical of a famous group of boys to use a girl just to have a place to stay...everything they did was so genuine though...well why didn't they leave some sort of contact info then? Obviously they're not that stupid...but still it's not like you would have gave the numbers out...silly of you to have thought they might have actually wanted to get to know you..

Science class! How exciting! NOT. -_- "Psst! Psst!" You glance over to see that moron Jacob trying to get your attention. You used to have a crush on him before you and Charlie were 'official'. Well, you did...let's rewind a few years...

First day of eight grade. New student they said. He's so nice they said. Well, their wrong... so you find out.  
The new student walks in and you and him instantly make eye contact, and the typical love story begins, you click right away blah blah you two become best friends, you fall in love with him, your friends and even his sister says he likes you. You are madly, insanely in love with him. He teases you all the time and you spend every chance you get together. You're just waiting for him to ask you to the dance. He's so different from any other guy you've come in contact with. ...but by 9th grade you realize he's really not that great. He starts being really mean, and is constantly antagonizing you by slapping you and calling you names, mimicking you, and getting you in trouble to the point of detentions; so much more than just teasing. He brings you to tears many times...you wonder why you ever liked him...

So now you hate his guts, but he won't go away. Now your best friend is madly in love with him.

"Hey!" he whispers several times. He's getting really annoying by now. "What do you want?!"  
"...Nothing."

...  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"SHUT UP!"

oh crap...to the office you go...

* * *

Lunch time comes. You sit at the table with about half of your grade's population. There's half an hour left to the lunch and you just get up with your tray. You havn't even touched you're food. Jackie and Charlie look at you, as well as some other people. You don't care, you've gotten used to the looks.

You go to the bathroom and just sit on the ground with your phone. What a great passtime...

You got a text from a certain 'Harry Styles'. With mixed emotions you open the text; number 1, you don't remember putting anybody under Harry Styles, and number 2, OHEMGEE HARRY IS TEXTING MEH.

"Hey there! I've been waiting for an opportunity to text you. I was wondering-well, WE were wondering if you wanted to come to our Australian concert in May? You didn't think we were going to forget about you did you? ;) Lots of love, ~The Boys"


	2. Chapter 2

Texting Harry has now become a daily basis. You two have become such good friends over the weeks. But you have to be careful. You keep reminding yourself that he is a celebrity-he wants nothing to do with you. You have Charlie anyways.

You do a little Blue's Clue's dance and song over to the mailbox. YESSSSSSSSS you're tickets are here. Four of them! As well as V.I.P. passes and a note from the boys about transpirtation.

You call up Charlie, Jackie, and you hate to do it, but Jacob too, just for Jackie's sake.

The four of you are in the limo on you're way to the airport. This is the first time any of you have traveled so far with no parental vision. You're going to mess up your perfect attendance, but this is not going to be missed for anything.

* * *

You get to the airport and fly for quiet a long time. The jet lag is killing you, but you're taking advantage of the wifi. You even get to fly in first class! When you get to Britain, you all hop on another plane, but a bit smaller only to find out the four of you are riding with the one and only, One Direction. As soon as you get on the plane Jackie lets out a huge fangirl wail and the boys come over to hug the two of you. Charlie and Jacob just stand there awkwardly until Zayn goes over and instantly chats them up. You and Charlie lock eyes and smile at each other. You think to yourself how unbelieveably lucky you are to have such an understanding boyfriend. The fact that he is totally okay with you being with 5 incredibly famous and talented boys just blows you away. He knows and understands how crazy you are for the boys, especially one in particular... but true to your heart. You admit, you have felt quite uneasy about the situation, but as long as Charlie knows you won't change your mind for anybody.  
Eventually Jackie is calmed down, thanks to Liam bringing her a cold cloth to put on her forehead. The fact that it was Liam that gave it to her though only got her more hyper. Jackie is insanely in love with Liam. Aaaaand now Liam just kissed her on the cheek. That girl is never going talk about anything else again.  
You're all sitting down now. Jackie by Jacob, you by Charlie, and the boys across from you.  
"How will I ever be able to thank you guys for all of this?" "Nah, don't worry about it, we do what we can for our fans."

* * *

Everybody is asleep now, you just woke up. You get up and walk around, trying to find the bathroom. You turn a corner and run into Harry.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry, I was just trying to find the-"  
"Nononono! I'm sorry!"  
You both burst out laughing. A couple seconds pass and you got your serious yet questioning face on. "Listen, this is all very kind of you and the rest of the boys to invite us like this, I mean I know I'm not your biggest fan out there, so I have to ask, why did you guys do this Harry?"  
Harry takes a step closer to you, and you're now less than a foot away. Your heart is beating so fast. What is he up to?  
He looks away sheepishly and grins. He turns back to you and looks you in the eye.  
"..Well, honestly, you're just so different from any other girl I've met. You're so kind, compassionate about what you do. You welcomed us into your home. You are so precious...you're just so beautiful..."  
You can't believe your ears! He's starting to get choked up now.  
"...And, and then when you didn't even scream when we walked in! I, I just KNEW that, I, I have feelings for you,...then all through the night, every word you said, every breath you took, I knew with each passing second, I was falling in love with you. And when we woke up the next morning, I seen you lying on the floor, and picked you up and took you to your bed. And as we were leaving, I knew that I would try everything I could to reunite with you again, so I put my number in your phone, hoping something would work out."  
You couldn't believe you're little American ears. The guy who you have been fangirling over, the boy of your dreams, the one who you said you would die for just to be with, but then decided to forget about because he was impossible to have..he was a celebrity, and hardly anybody who's nobody cannot be with someone like him. But Harry Edward Milward Styles, your dream crush, just confessed his feelings...for YOU.  
...But, oh! Charlie...!  
What do you do now?! You are inches away from Harry! Do you just brush Charlie off and be with Harry? Just brush off those years of being together, as if it didn't even happen? How can you diss Harry? Or do you go for Charlie? The one who you've been through so much with. Do you stay faithfull to Charlie...?  
Harry steps closer, takes your hands and then looks into your eyes. Dayyyyyuuuuummm them green eyes! Gahhhh! He does his little smile thing and leans in. You've been in this situation enough times to know what comes next. And somehow, as if something was forcing you, you stand on your tip toes and go in for the kiss...

* * *

You run to the bathroom...bawling your eyes out. You're on the flight back home now. So much has happened in the past couple days. The concert was really great at least... You havn't talked to Harry or Charlie at all. In fact, you havn't really talked to anybody. It's okay though, nobody noticed. Everybody was having a grand time, and you don't want to bring them down. But you can't take it anymore. You slam the door and just fall to the floor sobbing and crying and wailing.  
You hear fast paced footsteps coming closer. You quick shut up. The door opens-great, what a wonderful time to forget to lock it. It's Harry.  
You don't even bother to try and conceal yourself you just sit there with your puppy eyed expression looking up at Harry. His usual cheekey face turns into a look of realization.

This only makes you cry harder however. He doesn't waste time trying to comfort you. He hugs you and you just sit there. You don't even know what to do anymore.  
Between sobs, you try telling Hazza everything, and it just seems to spill out. "I, I can't take this anymore Harry. I have to, to tell you. I'm, I'm with Charlie...I have been for, for 3 years now. I just couldn't tell you earlier, I, I don't even know why I didn't tell you, but I havn't told Charlie about anything yet either."  
You burst out in tears again and lean in on Harry and just let him hug you. He hushes you and rocks you until your calm again.

"Listen, I understand, and it's alright. I should have known someone like you would have a boyfriend. You don't have to cry over this sweetie, I'm not going to be mad or anything. I'm glad you have somebody to take care of you."  
He sits you up so he can look at you, but he still holds you.  
" I'm terribly sorry for putting you in this position. But just listen, if you being happy means being with Charlie, back home, then I will do everything I can to help you explain this to him. Because, I really do care about you, and I want you to be happy, and you seem happy with Charlie."  
You burst into tears over so many mixed emotions. Charlie has never quite cared like Harry has in the last 10 minutes...


	3. Chapter 3

After about half an hour, there's a knock on the door. You both freak. "One second please." Harry shouts.  
You get up. You've made your decision...well, part of it. You know that you have to at least tell Charlie everything. You've always been hellbent on honesty; that's what your relationship has lived on. Then when Charlie understands that you came back for him, and that this was all just a big mix up, he will lightly scold you for being so silly and bring you in for a kiss. All will be well...with Charlie at least. You don't know what you're going to do for breaking Harry's heart...he doesn't show it, but you know he's breaking.  
"Harry, I just want you to know, that you're the sweetest guy I've ever known, and for you to say that you honestly care about me like this, it means the world to me." You hug him. He kisses you on the top of your head.  
You open the door...only to find out Charlie is standing there. The look on his face could have silenced the world...

"Listen, Charlie, I have to tell you some-"

"What the hell're you doing with my girlfriend?!"

"No, it's not what you think, please, if you just let her explain-"

"Explain what?! That you two were just making out in there?"  
He turns to you "How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you, and everything we've been through. I should have known you would ditch me for some phony British bafoon! I should have cut ties from you ever speaking to them!"

His eyes were watering...you've only seen Charlie cry once, when you told him your story of failed attempt at suicide. Oh, and at you're cousins funeral...You don't feel like yourself at the moment. You feel like a complete traitor. If only Charlie would let you explain.

"Charlie listen, nothing changed, you're still mine, and I still lov-"

"NO. Everything has changed. I'm not yours anymore. And you sure as hell ain't mine!

It's over."

* * *

Black. Everything is dark and black. And cold. Ah, there we go. Some warmth. Where are you? "I must have fell asleep in Geometry. Sure hope the teacher didn't call on me..."  
You feel like your laying then, guess your not in geometry. Now you hear voices.  
" 'Spose they got any carrots around here?"  
"What do you think? They don't even have potato's!"  
"Silly Americans."  
"Shhh you're going to wake her, she needs her sleep boys."

Upon surfacing consciencness you open your eyes. What in the sam hill-

"Are you awake now mate? Can you hear me? Are you feeling all right?" That sounds like...you glance over...Niall is standing by your bedside holding your hand. It looks like your in a hospital.

"Where is Charlie?" You ask Niall looks down awkwardly. You hear a voice, Louis, behind him. Eleanor is sitting by Louis. I wondered where she was..

"Erm..do you want a glass of water?" she asks.

Just then, Harry walks in. He already has a glass of water in his hands. He freezes for a fraction of a second when he makes eye contact with you but then continues walking.

"Here ya go sweet pea, it's the freshiest fresh water I could find. It's just out of the water fountain thing out there but when I tried asking the lady for some better-"  
You supress a giggle "It's fine Harry, thank you very much. ^-^ "

A couple awkward seconds pass by.

You finally gather the courage to ask in a faint voice. "...Harry?"

"Yeah babe?"

"...What... happened...?"

Harry glances around awkwardly then he sits on the bed with you opposite of Niall.

"Uhm well, what do you remember of the plane ride?"

Plane ride? Ohhhh right. Yep, now you remember, the concert and the back stage passes and...oh gosh!...Charlie!  
Your look must have told Harry you remembered. You feel the tears coming...

"Well, you see, when Charlie told you you guys have, uh, uhm, well, broke up, you blacked out."

That being said, you can't believe your ears, again. More tears form in your eyes and Harry sqeezes your hand. You don't care who sees you anymore, and you just cry. Tears rolling down your face now you remember all the great times you and Charlie had. A feeling of numbness falls over you again and again.  
Charlie was the best thing to have ever happened to you, and without him, you're nothing. Absolutly nothing.

"Guys, do you mind if we have a little privacy here?" You hear Harry faintly whispering. As Louis and Eleanor leave, Niall kisses you lightly on your forehead and tries smiling at you before leaving.

You feel as if you can black out again.

"No! No! No! He can't be gone! Charlie! Come back!" You shout while screaming and kicking.

Harry lies beside you and holds you in his arms trying to comfort you and stop your kicking. Eventually he just lies there and lets you rant and vent all your emotions, your anger your fear your hatred your sudden loneliness...a nurse even comes in at one point to see whats going on. Harry just shoos her away...From this moment on, you know your never going to be the same again...


	4. Chapter 4

"How exactly did you guys meet?"

This question brings a smile to your face.

It's been almost a year now since 'The Breakup."

You can finally talk about him without braking into sobs of tears. You're still waiting for the day he comes back to you... It does put a lot of strain on your heart to think back still...

"Well," you begin. "There really isn't an exact meeting point that I remember. We actually grew up together. Our moms were best friends since they were in middle school. My earliest memory of him and I is at our treehouse our dads had put together for us kids. We climbed the tree, to get to our favorite branch to sit. We were both 9. He's actually one month older than I. Anyways, as we were climbing, I got a splinter in my hand. I couldn't climb any further because I kept complaining it hurts. I was in tears, but I couldn't do anything, if I let go to pull it out, I'd fall, and we were too far up to go back down. That was the lesson Charlie taught me that day: to keep going, no matter what falls in your path. Charlie was such a gentlemen and good friend even at an early age. He kept encouraging me to keep climbing. I didn't want to, but with the help of him, we made it to our branch. Once there, we sat down. "Let me see your hand." He said. He was talking to me about just random things, just holding my splintered hand. I didn't know it at the time, but he was distracting me with conversation so he can pull the splinter out without me realizing it. He succeeded. I didn't even know it was out until he showed it to me. He then kissed my hand and said, "From this day forward, I promise to always take care of whatever pain you are in, and try to ease it." He was so grown up... And ever since then, we've been together, through thick and thin. Through middle school we were on again off again. We never really fighted. We just liked breaks once in a while I guess. Some people say we've been 'dating' our whole lives through. We didn't 'officially' start dating until homecoming. We were always together though..."

Harry was at a loss for words I can tell.

"Wow. That's incredible.." he manages to say.

"Yeah...he's changed a lot lately...he's not the sweet gentlemen I've always known him as..."

* * *

It's been about 2 years now since the day 1D showed up at your door, and you and the boys still keep in contact. Especially Harry. He vowed to never leave your side (unless he HAS to) since the day of The Breakup.

You two are lying on the floor of your room, looking up at the celing. The only contact between the two of you are your interlocked pinky's.

The relationship you and Harry have would probably confuze the nuts out of anybody else. You two understand it perfectly well though.  
He understands you are in no hurry to get back in a relation ship, well, not a REAL one anyways. You guys arn't really dating, you're just a tiny step back from boyfriend and girlfriend. It's like being a couple, but without the kissing and other complications. (It's not like you wouldn't have loved to have been making out with Harry though. haha)  
You thank your lucky stars every single day that you have Harry. You've never been on your own. You've always had somebody to share your thoughts, emotions, and days with. Having Harry be there for you every chance he gets is the best thing for your step to 'recovery' your mom calls it.

Just then your mom barges in. "Harry dear! Would you like a cup of tea? I seen on the internet you prefer tea over coffee! I bought some crumpets too, you Britians eat those right? I'm not sure how good they are, I only got them at the local-"

"Mom, you can't believe everything that's on the internet! Try getting to know someone, gosh. And as for the crumpets...wait! How's come you never got ME crumpets?"

Harry does his famous laugh that makes you smile every time. You're mom still hasn't gotten used to the fact that a famous guy like Harry is in her house.

"Thanks mum, (your mom has INSISTED he calls her this.) I wouldn't mind having a crumpet or two." Harry says as he winks at me.

You're mom was at first not very happy with you being in contact with the boys. But you explained to her everything that happened on the trip you all took, even the part with Harry consoling you. And of course your parents were at the hospital and seen how Harry cared for you.

Your mom leaves the room. Harry sits up. "Come on love, let's eat some crumpets and tea haha."

"But I don't wanna get up. blehhh."

He grabs your hands and lifts you up so a sitting position. With your hands in his, he kisses them.

"I have to fly back to meet up with the boys for a photo shoot tomorrow..." he says

You look away frightened of just thinking of being alone again. Of course you should have seen this coming, Harry even warned you earlier. (Even after all this time, you still can't get used to being alone when Harry's gone.) You quickly look back and put on your best smile. You don't want to let Harry leave feeling bad.

He looks down. Something has been bothering him lately...you just can't put your finger on it.

He looks back to you and brushes the hair out of your face.

"Listen babe, I'm not gonna lie and tell you this is gonna be easy. It's been a year, and you still havn't gotten over the guy, which I don't expect considering you're guys' relationship you had. And I'm terribly sorry I can't be there for you every step of the way, but I'm trying I really am."

Why are his eyes so glossy looking? Is Harry...crying...?

He instantly falls into you, and for first time in months, you're giving him the big hug.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong? Don't cry Harry! I'll be fine! I promise! Just please don't cry!"

Why is he crying? You know he cares about you, but to cry over this? You should be the one crying not him. You suddenly get a crazy idea. No. 'Don't do it' you tell yourself. Don't do it...

But before you think twice, you're throwing yourself onto Harry's lips. With both of you crying now it just makes the kiss that much more sweet. You're going to kick yourself so hard for this later...oh but those soft, delicate lips you've been longing for. He kisses you back, the most passionate kiss you've ever got. You pull back a little and Harry pulls you back to him just as quick. You really kiss him now. He clearly is totally okay with this. Even though every muscle and bone in your body is telling you to stop..before you mess this relationship up too. You guys should just be friends, you can't afford to lose Harry. But Harry's hurting, and you need to distract him a little...just long enough to pull the splinter...

* * *

"Oh, babe, I think I forgot one more bag in your room. It's on your nightstand I believe."

"I'll go get it!" You reply.

Time for Harry to depart. It's taken all you can to be cheery today for Harry. But man, that kiss really blew you away, so you have some cheeryness left over from that. Okay, a LOT of cheeryness. So much cheeryness in fact that you just made up the word cheeryness.

Yep! Here's the bag Harry was talking about. It's awfully small. It must be his lunch your mom made for his trip back.

You get back downstairs to the door. There's the dang paparazzi looking in through the window. (You would choose a different word to describe the pap, but your brother is right there.) You're surprised that Harry is okay with being seen with you. He's been afraid to be seen with a girl for fear of hurting his fans. The way you see it, if their really his fans, they should be happy with whoever he is with.

"Thanks. Say, could you open the bag up for me?"

"Uhh, sure!" you reply.

"Why does he want me to open his lunch?" you think to yourself "Wait, what's this? A smaller box inside the bag. Wow. Mom is great at packaging things. Okay, Harry is looking at me now with a smirk on his face. What's this all about? Is something going to pop out at me? You open the box. ! There's a cute little charm! It's a Japanese symbol! I don't know what it means, but's it's Japanese, I already love it!"

"It means 'protected'." Harry said as if he read your mind. He lifted his arm to show a bracelet with another Japanese symbol. "This one means 'protector'. I wanted you to have something that made you a little more safe and a little less lonely. Just remember that I will always protect you, and keep you safe, and be there for you weather I'm right beside you, or on the other side of the world."


End file.
